


Ice Ice Baby

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Tumblr: otpprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 12:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3850801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Muse A owns an ice cream truck and muse B is a die-hard fan and comes every time the truck passes their house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Ice Baby

**Author's Note:**

> IT'S GONNA BE MAY TOMORROW!
> 
> Another month, another chip off of my soul. We're 123 days in and I'm so pumped!
> 
> Prompt me for more on tinypeckers.tumblr.com / 2kficteen.tumblr.com
> 
> Also, check my blog out to hear my thoughts, other things... and more things regarding April. :-)

In the Texas heat, nothing could quite compare to the wonderful melody of an ice cream truck. Like a siren at sea, it called to children (and some adults) everywhere and dragged them out onto the street. They flocked around it and formed lines sometimes as long as the street itself. Tiny hands grabbed for big, cool and messy treats. There were lots of smiles and some tears. Not all of the treats made it to the ever grabbing, ever greedy hands that swarmed the small window the van possessed. Of course, the ice cream man (as he was so lovingly called) did not let any child or adult go hungry and would always replace it with a smile. It was a wonderful, special occasion for all.

 

 

Strangely, not everybody came for the ice cream. It was a bonus to a bigger treat. Ray was guilty of visiting his local ice cream van for the bigger, better treat. His name was Ryan and he drove his ice cream van with pride. His smile was twice as wide as anyone else’s and his voice was heaven to Ray’s ears. Ray had never really spoken to him though. He’d only ever uttered out a few awkward, mismatched syllables that somehow Ryan had understood. Ray would pay for his ice cream, send a dreamy smile in Ryan’s direction and be off on his merry way. Sometimes he wouldn’t even make it that far. Ray would watch from the sidelines, dollar in hand and eyes trained on the man who had captured both his heart and his stomach.

 

 

Ryan was brilliant because he ignored Ray’s weirdness. Whenever Ray stumbled over a word or stared too long Ryan would simply brush over it. He’d smile that charming, dazzling smile and Ray would be mush all over again. It did not help that the sun had a habit of catching on his blue eyes and searing Ray all the way through to his heart. Ray’s friends mocked him for having a stupid crush. They’d tell him to just ask him out or that clearly Ryan wasn’t interested because he’d never said anything to Ray who was so obviously smitten. Ray ignored both of their ideas and continued his strange, almost but not quite relationship that he already had with Ryan. Ray wasn’t stupid, he knew that this wasn’t a real thing nor would it ever be a real thing. Still, it was nice to pretend once in a while.

 

 

Like today when the sun was at its hottest. Ray had simply been lounging around his apartment. He’d already cursed and prayed at his air conditioner as while it worked it did not work very well against the unbearable heat. Ray had run out of water bottles in his refrigerator and had resulted to lukewarm tap water. It was disgusting as expected. Ray had nothing else to cool himself off with other than a cold shower. He found that he was just too lazy to do that. He had all but given up on ever being cool again when he heard it. Faint but clearly nearby. The sound of an ice cream truck, it was _his_ ice cream truck.

 

 

Ray wasn’t sure he’d ever run as fast in all of his life. Not when his neighbour’s apartment was burning, not when the new season of ponies come out and certainly not anytime during school. Yet Ray was running as though his life depended on it (at least his love life did). He did not pay any heed to the elevator which he knew would be filled with sweaty, obnoxious and hungry children. Ray went straight for the stairs and dashed down them like a mad man. He passed a few people no doubt on their way to the ice cream van too who offered him strange looks. Ray ignored them. He was on a mission with two objectives: get some ice cream and get a look of some hot, handsome man.

 

 

Ray achieved the second one within minutes of leaving his apartment complex. There he was in all of his glory – Ryan. Ryan in his silly paper boat hat and pinstriped shirt he insisted was vital to his business. It was Ryan smiling at a child and handing him an ice cream cone. It was Ryan who finished serving that customer and looked up. His eyes crinkled and his mouth stretched to a smile when he caught Ray, flustered and breathing heavily, staring wide eyed in his direction.

“Hello!” Ryan greeted cheerily as Ray continued to stare. Oh God, Ray thought, what was he supposed to say here? “Do you want some ice cream?” Ryan asked because of course that was all he wanted to know. Ray was a customer, not his date (unfortunately).

 

 

“I, uh, yes.” Ray replied awkwardly as he often did. Ryan only smiled and beckoned him over. His hands were huge and Ray didn’t want to indulge in thinking what he could do with them.

“You like the bubblegum screwball, right?” Ryan asked as he rifled around in his seemingly endless van of ice cream. Ray about choked on his own spit. Ryan knew his order? Ryan had memorised his order? Oh, this was it – this was clearly going to turn into something more. Ray just knew it.

“Is that not okay?” Ryan asked when Ray didn’t reply.

“What? No it’s fine, it’s just… wonderful that you remembered.” Ray sighed. He looked up at Ryan with big, wide and adoring eyes. Ryan shook his head at Ray’s adoration.

“How couldn’t I? You order it every time with such a cute stammer.” Ryan teased.

 

 

Ray should have been offended. He was not cute, he was a man and he was most definitely not cute. Yet Ray could be cute if Ryan wanted him to be cute. Ray fluttered his eyelashes and the God of a man laughed in front of him.

“That’ll be ninety nine cents, please.” Ryan hummed as he handed the ice cream to Ray. Ray took it and rifled through his pockets for a dollar. He was sure that he’d snagged one before he left. Ray frowned as he pulled his hand out from the obviously empty pocket. He moved the ice cream to the other hand and fished in his opposite pocket. There was nothing.

“Oh, man this is embarrassing.” Ray muttered, “I left my dollar upstairs.” Ray groaned. Now he’d have to give the ice cream back and Ryan would never want to serve him again.

 

 

“That’s all right.” Ryan said kindly, “you can just take me out to dinner sometime.” Ryan said and it must have been a joke but still, Ray couldn’t help but protest it.

“For a ninety nine cent ice cream? Please, you’re getting something off of the McDonald’s saver menu.” Ray quipped. Ryan laughed, again, and Ray’s breath caught in his throat.

“That’s fine by me. Here, take my number and give me a ring when you’re ready to take me on such a romantic date.” Ryan said as he slipped Ray a piece of paper. The crowd of kids from the elevator were fast approaching. Ray took it with a shaking hand.

“W-What?” Ray stammered because he had nothing else to do.

“Oh,” Ryan’s face fell, “you’re not, it’s – don’t worry about it.” Ryan tried to take it back.

 

 

“No!” Ray yelled mournfully, “no, it’s good – I definitely. I’ll ring you, just wait.” Ray said before the kids flocked in. Ryan’s smile returned and was impossibly brighter than before. Ray moved out of the way of the children and stood a little way back so that he could eat and admire from afar. Ray slid the paper into his pocket and patted it to make sure it was definitely in there. Ray’s ice cream may have been Ryan’s treat but there was nothing sweeter than Ryan himself (and the fact that he was a cheap date).


End file.
